


A Moment in the Library

by gammarayserenade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Dean expresses his feelings, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Newly established relationship, SUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammarayserenade/pseuds/gammarayserenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy day in the bunker. Kisses ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in the Library

Dean watched Castiel read in the chair opposite his. Sam had left for groceries, leaving the two of them alone in the library of the bunker with only the quiet patter of rain above them. There was a comfortable stillness between them as Dean sneaked stares at Cas from behind his book--something about the history of vampires in Northern Europe, uninteresting in comparison to Castiel's soft smiles and little sighs that Dean couldn't get enough of.

In an instant, Castiel's eyes flickered up to meet Dean's. His mouth quirked upwards. "Is that book boring you, Dean?"

A flush creeped to Dean's face and he grinned back. "Sorry. Did I distract you?"

"Your constant staring did provide some distraction; however, I have found great interest in this tome on the philosophical implications of werewolf transformations."

"Nerd." Dean's smile widened. He shut his book with a quiet snap and walked around the table to Cas. Cas smiled up at him as he closed his own book. Dean leaned on the table. "I apologize for being so irritating."

"Not at all. I find your attention rather soothing."

Dean smiled, if possible, even wider back at Castiel. Their eyes met for a long moment. Dean hesitated.

"Cas. Could I…could I try something?"

"Of course."

It was only two days ago that Castiel had grabbed him and kissed him in the kitchen, with such force--the force of a former angel--that Dean had felt dizzy. He'd kissed him since of course, soft, chaste little kisses that made Dean's head and heart ache with happiness. He wanted to try something more with Cas.

He crawled awkwardly onto Castiel's lap and watched his eyes grow wide. "Is this okay?" Dean asked warily.

"I--yes."

Dean eyes flickered over his face. "Let me know if it starts to feel weird."

He leaned into Cas, held a hand against his cheek, and gently pressed his lips to Castiel's. Castiel let out a tiny sigh and Dean pressed his mouth harder against his, slipping in a slight bit of tongue. Castiel responded in kind and Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair. He felt the ex-angel shiver beneath him and couldn't stop a small sigh escaping his mouth. He twisted his fingers into the mess of black hair and Cas let out a tiny noise. He felt Cas pull away slightly and he stopped. Dean rested a hand on his cheek.

"You okay? Does it feel weird?"

Cas looked hesitant. "Yes…but a good weird. I can't explain it, but I'd like to…" He paused and his eyes flickered across Dean's flushed face. "I'd like to do more of it."

Dean smiled and softly pressed his mouth to Cas's forehead, his thumb making slow circles on Cas's warm cheek. He kissed his nose and, as Castiel tilted his face up slightly, his mouth.

"Dean," Cas breathed. "You make me…very happy."

Dean kissed him with a smile. "So do you."

He wanted to kiss Cas until their lips went numb, until Sam found them, deliriously happy and somewhat aroused, until Castiel fell asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of Cas's head and mussed his dark hair. "You confuse the hell out of me, Cas," he told him fondly.

"Technically, I brought _you_ out of Hell." Cas smirked.

"Very funny. I trying to be all sentimental about how you make me want to bring you, slowly, blissfully, to a mind-numbing orgasm as I worship your angelic body--" Cas's eyes went wide and his lips parted slightly, making Dean shiver. "--and at the same time, make me want to go all domestic on you and cook for you, and make you warm soup when you’re sick, and dance with you in the kitchen and all that.” 

Cas blushed. "I like both of those options," he said quietly.

Dean smiled softly. "I'd give you whatever you wanted. You make me feel like a damn sissy, and I love you all the more for it."

Castiel stared at him. "Dean, I am--I was--an Angel of the Lord. I remember watching the love of humans and I--I admit, I looked down on it but I--I never dreamed I'd ever--Dean, I--I'm very lucky," he finished, not meeting Dean's eyes. "No angel could ever be so lucky as to love you and be loved by you."

Dean tucked a finger under Castiel's chin and tilted his head up. He watched those blue eyes trail over his face and meet his own and then he pressed his lips with the utmost care to Castiel's forehead. "And no human could ever be so lucky."

Cas sighed contentedly and tucked his head under Dean's chin. They would stay this way until Sam returned and yelled for help with the groceries, and then they'd smile secretly at each other and, fumbling, get out of the chair and go to help, hands brushing shyly, hearts jumping eagerly in time with each other.


End file.
